


Light my Candle

by ClaraLuna98



Series: Viadore [7]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraLuna98/pseuds/ClaraLuna98
Summary: Smutty smut smut





	

Jason paced around their apartment nervously. Danny was going to be there any minute for their date, and Jason had no clue what to do. 

The pair had only started seeing each other a few weeks ago, and this would be the first time Jason had Danny over as their boyfriend. What would they even do? It’s not like Jason was much of a romantic. Danny said he was bringing a pizza for them to share, and Jason had bought a bottle of wine. 

The buzzer ringing snapped Jason out of their thoughts. They answered it to see Danny, a hesitant smile on his face and a pizza box in his hands. His glasses were perched on his nose and, as he was on a hiatus, his chin was covered in a fine layer of stubble. Jason didn’t think he could look cuter. 

“Hey.” Danny smiled. 

“Hey.” Jason smiled back. “Come on in.” They stepped to the side to allow Danny into the apartment. 

“So,” Danny drawled. “What’s the plan for tonight?” He put the pizza box down on the coffee table. 

“I don’t know.” Jason shrugged. “I figured we’d just watch a movie. Enjoy some pizza and wine. If that’s cool with you.” Jason couldn’t figure out why he was so nervous in this situation. 

“That sounds nice.” Danny assured, wrapping his arms around Jason’s neck. Jason sighed, the knot of nerves in their stomach loosening as they slipped their arms around Danny’s waist. Jason placed a light kiss on their boyfriend’s lips. 

“I’ll get the wine then.” Jason slipped from Danny’s arms and into the kitchen. Returning with the bottle and two glasses. 

“Any suggestions?” Jason asked, opening up Netflix and sitting down on the couch.

“I’m fine with whatever.” Danny sat down next to him.

“In that case, I’ve got the perfect movie.” They scrolled through the menu, not wanting to give it away by putting it in the search bar. “Here it is.” Jason pressed play on the movie. 

“Rent?” Danny asked, and Jason nodded. “I love this movie man.”

“It’s one of my favorites.” Jason popped the cork on the bottle and filled the two glasses, handing one to Danny.

“Let’s get into this pizza.” Danny said, flipping the open the lid of the box. “I’m starving.” 

They were halfway through the movie by the time the pizza was gone and the bottle was empty. Jason was snuggled into Danny’s side, Danny’s fingers running through Jason’s hair. The pair was only half paying attention as the movie played La Vie Boheme. Danny humming along. His hand left Jason’s hair and began running down their side. He ran his fingers over the exposed skin at the hem of their shirt and they shivered. His hand came to rest on their stomach, pulling their shirt up. 

Jason hummed in approval at Danny’s touch, their own hand resting on Danny’s leg. Danny pulled Jason closer to him, placing a delicate kiss right under their ear. Danny’s stubble felt like heaven against Jason’s skin, and they let a small gasp slip past their lips. The sound spurred Danny on, and he bit the shell of Jason’s ear, pulling at it gently with his teeth. His cock twitched in interest at the sounds his partner was making. It was evident that he was turning them on. 

As Danny’s hand traveled up Jason’s chest, Jason’s breathing quickened. Their breath caught in their throat when Danny lightly pulled at their nipple ring. Between the light buzz of the wine, and Danny’s gentle touches, Jason was getting hard. Danny ran kisses slowly down their neck, his stubble prickling Jason’s skin in just the right way. 

“Why don’t we take this somewhere more comfortable.” Jason suggested, wanting Danny to take them right there. 

“Lead the way.” Danny replied, removing his hands from them. Jason stood up on shaky legs, leading Danny to their bedroom. 

Danny closed the door behind him and took Jason’s arms. Pressing a heated kiss on their lips.

“Are you sure you want this?” He asked, his hands running up and down their sides. Jason nodded, breathless. They pulled him in for another kiss, their hands going to pull off his shirt. Danny’s laugh rumbled against Jason’s chest, sending shock waves through their body. Jason moaned into his mouth. Danny pulled off Jason’s shirt, throwing it to the side with his own. Jason and Danny moved together to the bed, falling unceremoniously onto it when Jason’s legs hit the mattress. 

Danny was above Jason, looking down at them like they were the most precious thing in the world. He kissed them again, lips trailing down their jaw, to their neck, and down their chest. His mouth latched onto their nipple, eliciting a sharp gasp from Jason. He tugged at the nub with his teeth, his hand going to toy with the other. Pulling lightly at their nipple ring. Everything Danny did was gentle. He’d waited so long to have Jason under him, and he wanted to savor every moment. 

He continued his trail of kisses downward, pausing at the waistband of their pants. He curled his fingers around the garment and looked up at Jason for permission. They nodded, bucking their hips up. Danny removed their pants agonizingly slow, placing gentle kisses on their legs as he went. He threw the garment to the side and marveled at Jason’s body, clad only in a thin pair of boxers. He could see Jason’s erection pressed against the confines of the fabric. 

“Danny.” His name was barely a whisper on their lips. He pulled the restrictive garment off, and Jason sucked in a breath at the cool air hitting their aching cock. Danny took them in his hand, his thumb rubbing over the slit. “Fuck!” He kissed the tip experimentally, and a moan escaped Jason’s lips. He took them into his mouth slowly until he felt the head at the back of his throat. 

Danny worked them with his mouth, the sounds Jason was making turning him on more than he already was. 

“Shit! Danny!” Jason’s fingers curled in Danny’s chestnut hair. The pressure spurring Danny on. “Don’t… don’t stop.” He laughed around their cock, the vibrations creating so much pleasure Jason nearly screamed. “Danny. I’m clo.. I’m so close.” Danny released their dick with a pop. Removing his pants and climbing on top of Jason again. 

“You’re beautiful babe.” He admired. Jason’s cheeks turning a brilliant shade of pink. “Do you have stuff?” 

“Nightstand.” The nodded in its general direction. “Top drawer.” Danny pulled open the drawer, retrieving a bottle of lube and a condom. He squeezed a generous amount onto his hand, warming it between his fingers. He slid one finger into Jason’s tight hole, eliciting a deep moan. Danny worked them like that for a while, slowly adding more digits and watching as Jason dipped his head back in pleasure. 

“Danny, I’m ready.” They said. “Please. I need you.” Danny removed his fingers slowly, watching Jason’s face soften. He opened the foil and rolled the condom onto his throbbing member. Jason propped themself up onto their elbows and kissed Danny eagerly as Danny slicked his cock with lube. 

“Wait,” They said against Danny’s lips. “Let me ride you.” Danny nodded and flipped them over, leaning against the pillows. Jason straddled Danny and lowered themself onto him. They rocked their hips slowly, adjusting to Danny’s size. 

Once Jason had gotten used to the feeling of Danny inside them, they moved faster. Finding a steady pace as Danny began thrusting up into them. 

“Fuck Jason.” Danny moaned, nails digging into Jason’s hips. “‘S good.” All words left his mind and the room was filled with the couples gasps and moans. They came together, each others names on their lips. Foreheads pressed together. 

Jason moved first. Laying down on the bed as Danny excused himself to the bathroom. When he came back, Jason was reclining on the bed. Boxers on and Danny’s shirt hanging off of their slight frame. 

“You look good in my shirt babe.” Danny commented, finding his own boxers from the floor. Jason looked down at themself and giggled. 

“Sorry. I must have grabbed yours by mistake.” They blushed a deep scarlet, going to pull it off until Danny grabbed their wrist. Stopping them.

“Keep it.” He said. “I was serious when I said it looks good on you.” He kissed them gently, crawling into the bed with them. 

“Can you stay the night?” Jason asked, pressing themself against him. 

“If you want.” Jason nodded. “Alright then.” Danny wrapped his arms around them, holding them close. 

“I love you.” They said, and Danny’s heart lept. 

“I love you too.” He kissed their head.


End file.
